So Far, So Great
by BlackCat91
Summary: The world isn't divided between good and Death Eater for everyone. Some of us don't have a choice. Some of us have to choose between Death Eater and Death, and it doesn't do well to be dead if you can bring down the Dark Lord. RBOCSB
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

I looked up from the papers in front of me, my eyes capturing that of the person who had occupied the once empty chair across from me at the table. My eyes returned to the paper that was in front of me, my thorough research on the proverbial herb of-

"Miss Snow."

His voice crossed through my thoughts. I knew he was present, and I was going to ignore him 'til he left. Unfortunate for me, I knew he would not.

Setting my quill down with a rather snap onto the table, my gaze took heed to his, "What is it, Mister Black?"

"I was wondering how you were doing on this sunny afternoon, and why you were staying inside?" he offered to me.

"If that is all that you wish to ask, my answer can surely be found by what is occupying my time. Which- might I add- would not take so long if you had the consideration to give me the time I need to finish the report from which you have obscured my attention," I told him in a rather annoyed huff. "Now, if you would so kindly leave me to my work, it would be most appreciated, Mister Black."

He gradually pulled himself out of the seat and lulled away, much to my pleasure. Sirius Black was a rather optimistic fellow. I had known him for the majority of my life, starting when we were young. I was four at the time and he was six. My fifth birthday was nearing, but my parents insisted on getting me around other pure bloods more so that I would not resolute to having bad blood within me as I achieved my letter to Hogwarts.

Sirius was a rather outspoken boy, and much more open with who he was than his brother Regulus. Sirius was light hearted, and easily persuaded at the sound of words if put in a good manner. When he had arrived at Hogwarts a year before me, he had been placed in Gryffindor, and his ravenous behaviors continued extensively.

I was much more keen to intellect to be placed in such a rowdy house, although I was not in Slytherin, my parents were pleased non-the-less at my acceptance into the house of Ravenclaw. Regulus, on the other hand, was placed where he belonged, in Slytherin. Of course, I was not allowed to see the Blacks while on Holiday, and Regulus surely did not want to associate outside of Slytherin, and thus, my friendship with him had ended on a rather plain term.

Sirius, however, pursued to stay friends, and I have gathered that with the times he has annoyed me to my wits' end, I still considered him someone I could turn to in one case or another. Although, as of current, his friends have put him up to a bet to see if he could 'get with me', which he told them he'd rather not, and which I had faced James Potter to tell him my assertions to that Sirius Orion Black was merely a confidant to me, and nothing more than a friend. He has thus put the bet on with even higher stakes, and one that Sirius cannot give up so easily.

Gryffindors are rather annoying. That part of my mind had never left. I would die before I let a Gryffindor be anything more to me than a friend, and even then, Sirius was the only exception.

I sighed, distracted now from my work. Figuring that the Ravenclaw tower would be more quiet, I gathered my things and left before anyone else could extend my failure at finishing Professor Slughorn's extensive paper that was due in the next couple days.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelped out as I had pushed the door to the library open with my hip as to not let anything from my hands fall as I had left my bag in my dorm. I quickly made a mad scramble to set my things down to help up the one person I had knocked down, who had blood gushing from his nose and onto his green and silver embedded crest. I cursed silently to myself at the sight of a Slytherin. Pureblood as I was, Slytherins were still not fond of me.

Helping him sit up, I realized who it was. I cursed even more to myself to having a run in with both Blacks within the same ten minutes, "Mister Black, forgive me for my unsavory timing of open the large wooden door which happens to be the entrance to the library!" I scrambled out, not realizing how jotted and formal my speech appeared.

He pushed himself onto his feet, and I realized he was alone, no other Slytherin had accompanied him- which was a great relief on my part, for I surely would have been hexed. He pinched his nose, a few unholy words coming from his lips as he attempted to stop the bleeding.

"Mister Black, let me fix that for you, fixing broken noses has come to my forte over the years," I told him pulling my wand out of my boot.

He looked at me warily for a moment before he lowered his hand to allow me to do my works. With a flick of my wand and a simple spell, his nose was now unbroken and unbleeding, although the blood still lied across his face. I cringed inwardly at the sight of him, his company will surely go after who had caused it once they got it out of him who it had been.

"A rather pleasure to have it broken and fixed within five minutes time," Regulus Black spoke as he blink a couple of times, obviously liking the feeling of having a non-broken nose. "Thank you, Miss Snow."

Always the formalities within our society. Only, amongst the boys they simply called each other by their last names, and for girls they called each other by their first names, but the interaction of two Purebloods from two noble houses as ours, we could not be so informal with each other, not like we were when we were children and we were close. That closeness long gone.

"I feel rather more than uncomfortable to send you on your way to your Slytherin companions when you are well dressed in your own blood, Mister Black," I told him as I placed my wand back into my boot pocket as I gathered my book, quill and ink from the ground where I had set them in my panicked rush.

"Don't worry yourself, Miss Snow," he assured me, "I will merely say I got into a row with some gaudy Gryffindor and they will simply believe it."

"You act as if Slytherins are all dull as a candle without a wick, Mister Black," I told him, "Are you so sure that they will know that it was not I that have harmed you so?"

"I will ensure that they do not know, Miss Snow," he told me, "Where are you headed to now?"

"The tower," I answered immediately, "I was too distracted with the noise of the unusually alive library this afternoon."

"And no bag?" he asked, his brows furrowing slightly.

"I felt no need for it," I told him softly, "Carrying what I needed seems so much easier than to carry everything."

"A right sight indeed," he nodded, "A very Ravenclaw move."

I smiled softly, taking my eyes off of him, "I do feel rather terrible at how you look at this moment, Mister Black."

He let out a soft chuckle, "Do you wish for me to clean it up?"

"It would be most appreciated," I told him, "I would hate for you to be seen as such."

He gave me a small smile, but it quickly slipped away as his eyes shot past me. My own eyes narrowed, it could be one of two forms of people, a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. If it were a Gryffindor, he would most likely pick a fight, as to say this was the Gryffindor that had given him the blood that shameless stained his robe. If it were a Slytherin, he would quickly have to calculate an excusable reason as to why the two of us were talking and why he had blood on him. I was hoping for the former, but as his face went neutral, I knew for a fact that it was the latter.

"What happened to you _NOW_, Black?" came the most awful sneer of Rabastan LeStrange, a sixth year Slytherin, cousin to the Blacks, and another Pureblood. "You seem to be losing most battles as of late."

"Losing battles?" Regulus' eyebrows raised near his hairline, "If I recall, LeStrange, it was not I who challenged the two of us against four seventh year Gryffindors who you very well know are more experienced than us in attack _AND_ defense."

I regarded Regulus Blacks' comment, before finally turning my attention to Rabastan LeStrange who I had never been personally introduced too. I had merely seen him at the Malfoy's annual Christmas Eve Ball, and at Miss Bellatrix's wedding to his brother. He took me in for a glance, his eyes lingering slightly on me, "She didn't do this to you, did she, Black? Not some traitor in Ravenclaw?"

"She's not a traitor, LeStrange, merely more intellectually recognized than us, but her heart is still as pure as ours," Regulus Black defended me in front of one of his closest friends. He then regarded the first question, "And you honesty think that I would allow myself to be bloodied up by a Ravenclaw? Oh no, Rabastan, merely a Gryffindor that was trying to get his way with Miss Snow."

I blushed lightly at the thought that he placed in both Rabastan's and my own mind. Rabastan looked at me, mostly an amused look on his face. "It was most generous of Mister Black," I told Rabastan LeStrange, "I was not sure if he would allow it to continue or if he would take action like his Prefect status would recommend."

My voice feigned innocence in the regard of the incident that did not take place. I was rather amused with Regulus Black's quick thinking, but I was unsure if I were playing the part he wished me to play. Slytherin's were not known to be noble, but Rabastan seemed to find that to no use. It was a Gryffindor after all, and he was a Slytherin, it was merely a reason to start something with them.

"Miss Snow, was it?" Rabastan said stepping forward, a change in his poise. He appeared now to be more of the gentleman that a pureblood should be.

"You are correct, Mister LeStrange," I said with an incline of my head.

"I don't believe we were ever properly introduced," he told me as I put out my hand, knowing the customary ways. He took it, bowed over it and placed a small kiss on the back of my hand before becoming erectly up right in his posture, "I am surprised that Black hasn't introduced us before."

"We have had little time to really discuss anything," I told Rabastan, "But now we have met formally, and now I feel that I should leave to go finish my work before time is up."

I nodded to each in turn before turning to leave to the Ravenclaw tower. I didn't get more than five steps away when Rabastan stepped in front of me once more, "Now, it wouldn't be proper for us two gentlemen to leave you unaccompanied back to the Ravenclaw tower. What if that unruly Gryffindor is to show up again?"

I hesitated for a moment before thinking. If I walked around with two Slytherin's around me, rumor was sure to spread, even if I kept it to minimal viewing. I knew that had the incident with a Gryffindor actually occurred, that it would be rather suiting, but as nothing did happen, it would feel rather unneeded. I bit my lower lip in thought before looking up at him, concealing my annoyance completely, "It would be most appreciated, Mister LeStrange, but hardly needed. The Gryffindor was sent to the hospital wing, there is no way that he would be able to return so quickly."

Logical reasoning. I could see Rabastan LeStrange's mind at work. Behind him, Regulus gave a rather half amused look at my own quick thinking, and the puzzlement that crossed his friends face. Rabastan composed himself rather quickly after a moment's work, "That is in all truthfulness, Miss Snow, but it is still rather safer for you if we travel with you. What if another unruly Gryffindor happens to come your way?"

"I'm sure I'll be able to manage, Mister LeStrange," I assured him, "I am a very capable witch, that Gryffindor merely caught me by surprise."

Rabastan let a small frown etch onto his face as he glanced back to Regulus. I knew it wasn't the most lady like gesture, to deny someone to walk me to my safety, but a Slytherin of all people was not one considered good company for walking. If anything, it was worse than myself being spotted with Sirius over the years. After finally being able to leave on my own, I bid each a farewell and left on my way to the Ravenclaw tower.

It was a smashing day outside, the sun was bright, and it was in mid April. The snow had melted, and the rains still came, but the sun was hitting just right. It was almost a shame that I was forced to stay inside, but unlike the others, I was determined to finish my work in the hope that I would later have time to do such activities.

* * *

The time quickened as dinner soon approached and I was finished with my research paper, and my Herbology biological life watch book of the week. All I had left to complete would be my Defense Against the Dark Arts paper on fire of a Dragon and how to protect yourself against it, and then the Divination work of predicting the weather for the next week. I knew soon enough that I would be successful with my works and I set off towards dinner, my stomach eagerly telling me that it needed food if I planned on finishing my work tonight.

Walking by myself down from the Ravenclaw tower, I went into the Great Hall, alone as usual, as I sat down. Friends were not a great deal important to me, and having them only caused a distraction. I merely kept acquaintances, and track of the people around me. I knew who they were and didn't much care if they knew who I was. There were only a handful of Ravenclaws I actually accepted to come near anything close to a friendship.

One was the girl sitting down the other end of the table, engaged with others about their afternoon. That was Helen Fox, a Pureblood but not of nobility. Second was that of Riley O'Rani, an Irish fellow who was our Quidditch Team Captain. He was rather full of himself, but proved to be rather level headed when he was on the stick. Third was Nova Smith, a rather intelligent girl who liked to go on about her father as he reigned as the Minister of Magic at the time. The final of the four in Ravenclaw was Corvis Clearwater, a seventh year Prefect with a mind in his own. He was exceptionally more bright than any other member of our house, and most of the girls in, and out of the house, had fallen for his rather gentlemanly charm, beating out Sirius Black at some points in their careers.

All of which were sitting amongst themselves with a group of their own friends at the table. Leaving me to sit quietly, as to eat quickly and then return to my studious ways of homework on the weekend. At the end of this week would come Easter Holiday and then after that, we would return to studies and the end of the year gathered closer than I would like to believe.

I spent the majority of my evening finishing my papers and once finished, I put them away in my bag for classes this week. I returned down to the common room to have Helen Fox making her way towards the dorm, "Oh! Athena, there you are!" she mused lightly, "I didn't see you at dinner! Are you feeling well?"

"I am doing fine," I nodded slightly, "And I was at dinner, but I didn't stay long."

"Have you finished your Herbology life watch book for the week?" she asked as she looked past me.

"Yes, but you are not allowed to take a look," I said flatly, "You know how I feel about those things."

"Of course, of course," Helen Fox said laughing a bit, "You're too kind at times, Athena."

That, of course, made me know she was going to go and look at my watch book. "Helen, you are to not go through my things. They are heavily charmed and you will be sent to the Hospital Wing immediately if you attempt otherwise," I warned her. I wasn't so sure if she was really paying any attention to what I said. I inwardly rolled my eyes as I moved past her, "Forgive me for any future mistakes that you may make this evening if they are- by any chance- among my things."

I left the common room, the curfew not activated until the next hour, giving me the pleasurable sixty minutes to roam as I pleased. I was very fortunate as to not have received the badge that signified being a Prefect. That would have been rather annoying and time consuming for me, and would draw me away from my studies.

I exhaled softly as I made my way down the staircase and soon found myself in the front of the Grand Staircase, jumping over the trick stair, and onto the ground. The doors should be locked, but usually towards the end of the year, they were left unlocked for the thoughts that every other students by now figured it _was_ locked.

Pushing the door open to allow myself access to the outside chill, I slipped the door shut behind me, the doors only making a small clicking noise due to my lack of logical thinking of a silencing charm on the said door. I sighed lightly, feeling rather ashamed of my stupidity in that moment, but pressed on to take an evening stroll around the black lake. I was not as near to the castle as I probably should have been, my wandering had brought me rather close to the Forbidden Forest, but it had never taken to scare me at all.

A noise and small movement caught from the corner of my eye as I stopped near the still lake and gazed into the forest. The moon was near the new moon mark, as my mother called it, God's Thumb, was in the sky. I gazed back from the sky to the forest where the movement had come from, slowly reaching for my wand in case of any sudden movements. If I was caught outside by a Professor, I could get detention. I did third year when I had been caught outside past curfew though.

And fifth year I had fallen asleep near the Green Houses and when I awoke it was about two in the morning. They sent a search party for me, unknowing where I was at, and I was found, without a detention.

The shuffle of feet on grass brought my attention back to the present, and I realized that it was in fact a person that was coming out of the forest. The shoes they wore were heavy- boots. The person itself was rather large and round, more abnormally huge for any student. It led me to believe it was a Professor, but none were as large and round and heavy as this one appeared.

I quickly grabbed my wand, maybe it wasn't a Professor but an intruder? A Death Eater- one of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's followers. I had heard about them, and their ways of trying to get into Hogwarts. What if it wasn't but a Ministry Official? Why would an official be walking through the forest this late at night? Obviously a Death Eater. Unless of course, it was a Death Eater disguised as a Ministry Official, then I wouldn't know if I should attack or not.

There was only one, I reminded myself, only one. Even if it was a Death Eater, I could handle myself, I was Athena Snow after all. They should know me if they have any consideration for the Pure Blood lineage, unless of course, it was some rueful half blood. I was Nobility though, no one, even a Death Eater, should be allowed to hurt me. My parents wouldn't stand for it at all.

Emerging from the forest in the dark came the man, tall, haired, and cluttered with many objects of randomness. My eyes adjusted quickly as I saw it was no Death Eater or Ministry Official. It was Rubeus Hagrid, the oaf of a Games Keeper. If I stayed silent and still, he would more than likely not notice me. His beady black eyes never focused downward unless Potter and his group were around. Sirius Black claims he's a good fellow, Hagrid, but I beg to differ. He favors the Gryffindors more than anything, one group in particular.

I stepped back, to avoid being noticed or even grazed by his touch as he walked past me. The oaf didn't even notice me as his bag swung past me, nearly knocking me back into the water. What a moronic oaf, never was fond of him, not even Lucius was. I snorted silently as he left before turning and looking out at the lake once more. It was rather calming.

Wait- why was Hagrid in the forest at all? If he was walking away from it, that means he's heading to the castle because his hut would have caused him to turn rather than go straight. Grounds Keeper...

I silently cursed to myself at the thought. I had been outside longer than intended and he was going to go lock the doors to Hogwarts!

Scurrying quickly behind the tree as I gazed over, Hagrid was humming to himself as he marched up towards the doors. He was distracted if he was humming, so he would hear me go past him, and his pin-sized brain wouldn't register me run past him in order to get to the castle before him. In most times, I would hate the brain of stupidity, in this case, I was merely bemused that I hadn't thought of it sooner.

Moving around the tree silently, I made my foots as light as I could as I quickly sprinted to pass him, keeping at level with the lake. I slipped behind a tree as I noticed him stop, looked around for a moment before continuing on is way. I let out a small sigh of relief as I moved back around and as he looked the other way, sprinted past him. It was most unlike me to run, sprint even, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I was most pleased with my success of getting back to the castle and slipping in before the oaf could notice. I was also glad that by this time, all the students would be in their dormitories asleep, or getting there, so no one would see me looking all wind swept and unlady like. I exhaled in relief as I turned around and took not just three steps when I noticed the student sitting at the bottom of the staircase watching me.

"Nice look, Miss Snow," he smirked as I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"Mister Black it is past curfew, shouldn't you be up in the tower?" I asked, hoping anything that no one else was around.

"The same question for you," he said with a proud smile. I arched an eyebrow at him and he merely laughed. "I merely wanted to make sure you got back into the castle safely is all."

"No one was outside but me, Mister Black, so I don't see how you even knew I was outside in the first place," I told him with narrowed eyes as I noticed the parchment hanging slightly out of his jacket pocket as if he had just stuffed it in there before I had turned around. "That parchment- what is it?"

"Just as it appears, Miss Snow, a parchment," he said off handily as he stood up, "Now, as I was saying before."

I made my way towards the stairs as to go up to reach the Ravenclaw tower. I reached over and grabbed the parchment from Sirius' pocket and continued up the stairs, looking at it. "It's enchanted, isn't it?" I offered him as he rose quickly and followed me up the stairs.

"We are magical, aren't we?" Sirius told me with a smirk, "What's wrong with me carrying around a parchment?"

"It's rather unusual," I told him, "For someone who doesn't like to be seen in the intelligent manner."

"You caught me," he said putting his hands up in defense, "That's the parchment for my homework."

"Lies," I told him as I opened it, "It's blank. Magic."

"So anything blank has to have magic in it?" he jested.

"Not funny, Sirius," I told him before catching that I used his first name. I silently cursed to myself as I caught the amused look on his face. "Mister Black, I am sure you are aware that the Ravenclaw tower is much closer that the Gryffindor tower, and thus you should part ways with me so that you may return safely and without unjust harm."

"Spring Holiday is coming up, are you returning home?" Sirius asked me as we rounded down to another corridor.

"Yes, I am, and my mother has planned to celebrate my birth for the seventeenth time in my life," I sighed, "Which also means that every Pureblood that has not been deemed a blood traitor is going to be there."

I paused and looked up at him, "You plan on staying here though, right?"

"I was planning on going staying at the Potter's during the week," he shrugged, "Remus says something about hard core studying before N.E.W.T.'s."

"That would be recommended," I frowned, "I've been doing the same."

"But you're a sixth year," he pointed out, "You don't have N.E.W.T.'s till next year."

"My point, it's a year away. I need to start studying early so that I don't feel so rushed in the end," I frowned, "It's rather frustrating."

"No it's not, you're just making it frustrating," he shrugged, "Better than having your life planned out for you."

"You escaped that one," I stated, knowing exactly what he meant. Selling the soul to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

"So did you," he told me. I flashed him a small smile in consideration, "Lucky me being placed in Ravenclaw," I said with a small laugh, "Well, here is the common room, and I am going to go and talk to you later."

"If you say so," he shrugged.

He took my hand that had the parchment still in it, placing it back into his pocket before bending over and kissing the back of my hand, "Good evening, Miss Snow," he said as he rose back and flashed me one of his Black Charm smiles. I gave him a small smile back before turning and giving the answer to the riddle that was given to me. I entered the common room and fled to bed with thoughts of my coming birthday fresh in mind.

It was not bound to be the most pleasant of years.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR**

**Author's Note: **_Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you are wondering why I haven't updated my other stories, forgive me. I have been going through a lot of stuff, and writers block hit me. As a result, this story came to mind, and I wanted to write it. Any reviews are welcomed, flames can knock, but don't expect entrance with open arms. I have to thank my brother, VegetaHimura, for being my BETA for this story. Now, the next chapter is almost completed, and will be going this evening to my brother, so it will be out by the end of the week, hopefully.  
Also, if you can suggest a title for this chapter, you will be credited, and it will be up. Thanks again!  
Next chapter will contain palm readings and the Quittich pitch. All else is left a secret. :)  
EDIT: Seth O'Rani is now Riley O'Rani in case you were wondering. Seth was another character in an old story that I wish to rewrite and return up here, and I don't want to get the two confused for people, and Seth was a dear character to my brother and his girlfriend. I loved Seth too, he was one of my favorites. SO, just in case you noticed the change, that's what happened._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

"Why is Rabastan LeStrange looking over here, Athena?" Helen asked me as we sat down for breakfast a couple days later. The week was nearly up, and holiday was only two days away.

I glanced up to see what she meant, and sure enough, Rabastan LeStrange was staring over at the table. Next to him was Regulus Black and across was Barty Crouch, Jr, a fifth year student that had grown close to the duo over the last couple years. I looked away, unsure why he was looking out way, "Maybe he sees something he likes," I said, trying to flatter Helen Fox with her conceited view of her own beauty.

"Oh Athena, you flatter me so much more than any girl should," Helen chortled, "I think you've learned so much from being apart of Nobility."

"So I've been told," I said, rather pleased she liked it.

"Do you really think that Rabastan LeStrange would be looking over here at _me_?" she said batting her eyelashes a couple of times at the thought, "He is a rather charming boy, a little cruel at times, but that just makes it all the better."

I coughed lightly into my hand to cover myself before I laughed loudly at her thoughts. I looked at her with a faux smile that she took for belief and comfort, "Oh, you know him don't you? Being of your status, you can surely introduce me to him properly, can't you, Athena?"

"Most definitely," I said with a nod, "I'm sure he'll be at the party my mother is throwing next week. I'll make sure you're on the guest list."

"Oh how wonderful!" Helen said fanning her face with her napkin, "I cannot wait to meet Mister Rabastan LeStrange."

"Nor can I," I breathed, under my breath, she not catching a word I said.

"Oh!" Helen stopped Corvis, and his mate Riley, and pulled him to sit next to her, "Riley, darling, you know Rabastan LeStrange?"

"Yeah," Corvis said, not understanding what was going on, "What of him? Did he hurt you or Athena?"

"Oh no," Helen said, "He merely has captured my heart. Athena's going to be a doll and introduce us next week at her party!"

I felt a pit start to grow in my stomach, "Party? What party?"

"My mother feels it is proper to have a party every time I turn a different age," I said, trying to remain calm, "As much as I dislike it, she constantly insists on it."

"Well, you'll be seventeen then, right?" Corvis asked me. I nodded and he continued, "It's a wonderful age to celebrate."

"Corvis, you're missing the point!" Helen agonized. He wasn't paying attention to her and it rather annoyed her.

"Well, good for you, Helen, I think it's about time you meet someone who has standards," Corvis said before turning back to me, "It's one of those Pureblood only ordeals, isn't it?"

I nodded, "Yes, as always."

I noticed Helen's growing irritation on her face, "Sounds like fun, I couldn't go last year, my parents had taken us to Australia for the Holiday since I didn't need to study for O.W.L.'s or N.E.W.T.'s," he laughed, "This year I'll be able to."

"That's good, that means that Riley and Nova won't be alone," I grinned at him, "And Helen can come and gush everything to you."

"Oh geez," Corvis chuckled, "I must find some food to eat while I listen to the wonderful tale of the blooming romance between Helen Fox and Rabastan LeStrange."

"I'm sitting right here," Helen fumed.

"Oh right, the horrible, twisted love tale of Helen Fox and Rabastan LeStrange with little meddling done by none other than Athena Snow- the birthday girl of that day!" I couldn't help but laugh with Corvis as Helen flushed a deep red, embarrassed at how loud his voice had grown.

"Not so loud, you prat!" Helen said hitting him with one of her books. Corvis laughed as Riley took a seat across from him.

"I'm going to the pitch later on, I can't get rusty since the season's over," Riley told us, "I was wondering if any of ye would like to join?"

"Sounds like fun," Corvis told him, "I'm sure I can play ref."

"You're such the weakling, Corvis," I told him, "Put yourself in as a Beater, that'll sure be a good story to tell."

"On how in less than twenty seconds I was rushed to the Hospital wing and failed all my N.E.W.T.'s because I was acting foolishly with a bunch of sixth years? No thank you," Corvis announced.

"Helen is right," I puffed, "You are a prat."

Corvis gave me an exceptionally exasperated look which caused the group to burst into small laughter. It was silenced as a stack of thick leather bound books was placed on the table between Riley and myself, "How can you be laughing at a time like this? I haven't even started my Transfiguration homework yet and I need to get a report on Friday to give to my Dad to please him enough to let me go to your party, Athena!"

"A party is no big deal," I frowned, "And Transfiguration was easy, all you had to do is do a series of test on transfiguring objects on size and mass and study the difference to see if it has any effect or none at all."

"And what did you theorize on it?" Nova asked me.

"I don't take Transfigurations," I stated, "But the answer is really logical. Depending on the skills of one person, the act of transfiguring something as small as this egg here-" I picked up one of the boiled eggs that were in a dish, "can be just as easy as transfiguring the giant mass of Quidditch knowledge we call Riley. _Or_-" I paused, "It can be difficult as trying to convince Professor Dumbledore that Hogwarts is a school for tap and ballet.

"Simply, all it relies on is the skill of the wand master. That, my good friend, is why you must theorize it to yourself and it's knowledge," I explained, "And no, you cannot use my information for your pleasure of passing with an E when you know very well you can pass it with an O."

"Why didn't you take Transfiguration again, Athena?" Riley asked me.

"Because it simply isn't my game. Transfiguration to me is like Quidditch to a house elf," I sighed, "It just does not go."

"But you do excellent in it," Nova frowned, "And I could easily pass it with your help in the class than you not in it at all."

"An E does mean exceeds expectations, but I will not allow myself to continue in a subject that I do so poorly in," I frowned, "It is just not that acceptable to my family."

"Rubbish," Helen stated, "You simply do not want yourself outdone by Black."

"By who?" Corvis asked.

"Regulus Black," Helen stated, "He does well in every subject, practically Athena's equal."

"Mister Black is not my equal," I scoffed, "He is intelligent, yes, but surely not my equal. He does well in his subjects and I to mine."

"Yes because you excel much higher in Herbology than anyone else that I have ever heard of," Helen rolled her eyes, "And Potions, while he does exceedingly well in Transfigurations and Charms!"

"See, my point, not equals," I stated.

"Yes, but he still takes the classes he does not exceed you in," she frowned.

"I take Charms, yes, and I have an O, not an E, which is why I have continued with it," I frowned at her.

"And now you're getting defensive," Nova frowned, "You always do that whenever we bring up Sirius or Regulus."

"I do no such thing," I protested. It fell silent for a moment as I realized I had just proven their point, "Okay, so maybe sometimes."

The bell rang out over the hall, telling us to proceed to our first class. Nova was frantic over her Transfigurations lesson that day, and I, with a sigh, tapped the parchment she had only scribbled her name on and my whole theory provided to show up on it, "Go ahead and use it," I sighed, "But don't let McGonagall know it was from me."

"Oh, you're the best, Athena!" Nova said giving me a tight hug before scurrying off to the classroom, Riley and Helen following behind. I left with Corvis; He had a free period and was going to spend it in the library while I made my way towards the Divination tower. Once departed from the remaining, I slowed my pace, not in so much a hurry now that I was going alone.

Professor Trelawney was getting rather up in age, and it would only be a few more years till she retired, I was almost to sad to know it would be after I graduated from Hogwarts. Of course, I didn't think it was possible for any other person to be so delusive as she to take the position. She was, though, a fair teacher, and one with extensive knowledge in her subject.

I took my seat in the second row of tables that had chairs filled around them. Another row sat behind mine, and one in front. The class was small, but hardly anyone dared sit in the first row. Filling in chairs around other tables, a group took seat at the table I was at, fully aware that no one sat with me other than that awkward Hufflepuff girl who was so insecure about herself; she looked like a half eaten wedge of potato.

Glancing up quickly, seeing that it was in fact no awkward Hufflepuff, I found myself looking into a pair of grey eyes, next to them a pair of dark brown eyes, "Why, hello there."

"No one else sits here, do they?" Rabastan LeStrange asked, "It would be rather rude for us to intrude if you have others you'd like to sit with."

"None at all," I said curtly, "Unless you count Violet Knightly."

"Nope, not at all," Rabastan said with a curt smile of his own. My eyes moved over to Regulus' grey ones, the ones that can be easily confused with Sirius' if one did not know the two boys separately.

"How are you, Mister Black?" I asked as I pulled out the papers and book for the lesson that day.

"Rather bleak, I must say," he frowned as he did the same, Rabastan's things already on the table.

"Oh? May I inquire why?" I asked, unsure if he would be open to talk about it.

"It is something that I wish to not touch upon in such public surroundings," he frowned, "But it follows with the coming holiday."

"Oh? Pray do tell on a better occasion," I said with a small tease in my tone. I knew he probably would not be so open with me, we could hardly count each other as friends, and have even rarely been placed as partners in lessons over the years. Even then, we barely spoke, but as of recent, it seemed we had never been separated.

"Mister Black, Miss Snow, you two will work together," the Professor said as she readied the pairs from her chart, "Mister LeStrange, and Miss Knightly-" Rabastan cringed slightly on the thought of working with the awkward low class pure blood Hufflepuff. She continued to name off pairs, "Mister Cunningham and Mister Galloway."

"Do you have any idea what we're suppose to be doing?" Regulus asked me, as we had missed the instructions.

"I beg no different than your thought," I frowned, "Did she give us instructions?"

"Today-" Professor Trelawney started, telling us she had not given the instructions just yet, "You will be looking over what we have covered since we met your third year. We'll start with a bit of tea reading, followed with palm reading, and then conclude today's lesson with a dream reading."

"Sounds quite personal," snorted a Slytherin a couple tables down.

With a wave of her wand, tea cups flew from the cupboards and the tea pot that had been on her table rose from the air and flew over each individual cup, pouring over the cups in an unusually fast past, the tea pot not once losing a single drop of tea. It was remarkably diligent that it never ran out, but of course, it was magic that helped keep to that. Once everyone had registered the tea cups full of tea, they took gradual sips on it as they began to read palms.

"You're left handed, right?" he asked me as he took my hand as I set down my tea cup.

"Right," I frowned.

He stared at me for what felt like a whole minute, "Miss Snow..."

"_Right handed_," I frowned.

"You're more of a thinker, although I all ready knew that before looking at your hand," he stated, his eyes glancing up to me momentarily before flipping his book open, "You have a fire palm, not that I really see you as such- a risk taker, as if you are action oriented, which you don't show at all in any way or form," he told me. I knew he was thinking of how I don't play Quidditch, and how I'm not one to seek out fights like a Gryffindor or Slytherin would do.

"If this is really true, in love you would be confident, and positive, willing to take the lead," he said reading from the book. "Your thumb," he began again, "Long, and grows thin. Faithful, loyal, and tact in relationships with others.

"This line here," he pointed to a deep line that was near the top of her hand, "Goes to the Jupiter finger, indicating that you warm hearted, reasonable, and affectionate, and since it is not relatively high, it means that you do not grow jealous so easily, and can be passionate, but not so much," he flipped the page, glancing at my hand once more, "It's deep, so it's quite straight forward for you, although I have yet to see anything like you in your hand yet."

He glanced up, meeting my quiet glare before looking back at my palm, "This line," he snorted, "is rather far from your life line, stating again, that you are a risk taker, something I have yet to see in sixteen years of knowing you."

"It's only been thirteen years," I told him.

"My apologies," he fauxed one, "Your life line, however, is rather far from your thumb, indicating that you are to be a generous one in your _love_ affairs." The words hung in the air for a moment before he continued. He pressed a finger to my palm, before smirking lightly, a mere thought having crossed his mind.

"What's so funny, Mister Black?" I frowned at him.

"Nothing, nothing," he shook his head lightly before releasing my hand and lifting up his tea cup, taking a sip. After setting it back down, he continued, "I believe we did not need to do a full palm reading. I merely just did a quick one on behalf of this class."

"Charming," I said, inwardly rolling my eyes. I drank some of my tea, we would soon have to be reading the tea leaves. "Your hand, Mister Black... Your left hand."

"My left?" he asked me, an eyebrow raising.

"Yes, you're left," I told him, "You are left handed, so it would only be best to have your left hand."

I took his left hand onto the table, and flipped open the book to the pages. Palm reading was not my best subject in Divinations, I was better at Tea Leaf's. The whole subject was rather suspicious, and wasn't one to rely on in life.

"Your hand is rather long, and large comparative to your body, you like to think things more than act upon them. I'm guessing this doesn't apply to the pressures of the Noble Society. You have an Earth palm, liking the outdoors, and are supposedly down to Earth. You like to do practical things rather than rash un-thought out ones. As a _lover_," I paused, not quite comfortable on the subject of love as it is one that can blur and distract the mind, "It says you are dependable and straightforward."

"That I might be," he shrugged lightly, "But one has yet to know."

"I've noticed," I said, sending him a cautious look before continuing on, "Your thumb _does_ have a waist, implying that you do use tact and diplomacy in a relationship- why are we reading what appears to be a love palm reading? Neither of us are really to keen on that subject?"

"It was the first in the book that I had flipped too," he shrugged, "Most girls like to be told of their love life."

"Well that's great, might as well finish this and move onto the next topic of today's discussion," I frowned as I looked to the book, "You have a long thumb too, indicating that you are faithful. Your heart line goes all the way across your palm indicating you have a strong control over your emotions, but as it is high upon your hand, you are very passionate and get jealous easily." I paused, the thought was a merely laugh in my head. This was Regulus Black, the brother who wasn't one for love like his older brother was, and was not baited to such untrustworthy girls.

"Your life line and head line are really close together, indicating that you are cautious, not risk taker, and your life line is rather close to your thumb, saying you're not one for generous and giving to the one you love," I glanced up and he rolled his eyes, a bemused look on his face. I knew his opinion on love was just as grave as mine, and this fact that I had just given was so accurately true, he thought it was pointless to say.

"Right here, your mount of Venus," I paused reading it, knowing why he had suddenly stopped on my palm reading, "Is rather fleshy than firm, giving you a love of pleasure. But as it is rather firm as well..." I swallowed lightly, glancing over to the book, "Well, you can just read that part on your own."

I let go of his hand as I took my tea again, it being nearly half done, meaning that we'd have to move to the Dream Reading next before covering the tea leaf readings. I noticed Regulus' cup not near half full, but more to how it was before.

"We can do our own Dream Readings, can't we?" asked a Gryffindor, her hand shooting into the air as she and her partner had finished their palm readings.

"Yes, yes, if you feel your dreams are too personal," Professor Trelawney said as she sipped from her own tea, wandering around the room to peer at her students work, "Does anyone have the palm reading finished and would like to turn it in to free up their space on the table?"

She went around to collect them as I pulled another piece out and began to write on it, _Dream Reading_

I had to think about the dreams I had had over the last couple nights. I closed my eyes momentarily, lately, I'd only been able to think of the next week, my birthday, seventeen. What was to be expected of me, and I knew who would be there. I inhaled sharply at the thought that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named would be among the guests for the night, after all had left except for the ones that were all ready a Death Eater. My mother was so final on me still following her and my father and becoming a Death Eater, even though I was not in Slytherin.

I had come to face him once before, over Winter Holiday. His face had never left my mind, a haunting nightmare that liked to be livid and realistic in my mind. I could not write that down on this Dream Reading, instead, I wrote of one that didn't deal with the people, one that I often found myself in.

A field, dead and dried out, a fence surrounding and trapping me into the dead field. I had tried to climb the fence before to free myself, but I always failed, falling back as it seemed to be ever growing taller. When landing back onto the ground, I would be surrounded with feathers, as if I was falling for an eternity. They were as black as ash, and I would fall around them, and soon the feathers formed a way of wings upon my back which as soon as I crashed into a forest, they were broken.

The fog would roll in, and figures far away, their figures only seen in the darkness, their details invisible as they came in numbers towards me, the forest slowly vanishing as they appeared to be witches and wizards, shooting off spells, most I knew were the killing curse. The trees seemed to turn into a village, the houses burning all around me, Muggles dying around. It looked familiar every time, and I realized it was the village I visited a lot as a child, my cousin had lived there, among the Muggles. All around me, running out of the houses, Muggles, witches and wizards were all dying, being hit with the curse. Soon the black feathered wings dispersed and I was surrounded with darkness. This was the end of the dream.

Writing down the interpretations, most of which were of hard, and dark omens, signifying that life was not going to be the easiest, I felt my stomach turn, well aware that if anything, it was about the coming week and what was to be expected. One though, signified a great honor or wealth, and unless I was to suddenly think being a Death Eater as an honor, it meant that wealth would soon come. And death-

I closed my eyes and took in a long breath before letting it out silently. I reopened my eyes and glanced up seeing Regulus looking at me. I arched an eyebrow at him and he shook his head before sipping at his tea once more. The tea! - I had forgotten about it. I took a sip from mine as I finished up my Dream Reading. "Are you finished with your tea?" I asked him as I set my quill down.

"Nearly," he stated as I glanced at his paper. His Dream Reading wasn't as deep as mine. "You were really into your Dream Reading."

"Dark and demented dreams," I shrugged, very unladylike. My mind was elsewhere though, distressed on these new coming thoughts. It was rather a feeling that I knew wouldn't be able to bait away with a thought of something else.

* * *

The trees and flowers outside were blossoming in the early-mid weeks of April, some not yet until May, but the snow was gone, and only a hazy cloud of darkness lulled over Hogwarts, a small drizzle of rain coming lightly every once in a while. I was walking with Sirius towards the Quidditch pitch where we would be able to talk with little to no distraction. I wasn't one to flaunt what was happening to me, I wasn't Helen, but I couldn't tell any of the Ravenclaws what was going on.

When we climbed the staircase to one of the bleachers, we cleared off the wet seats and sat down, "Okay, now tell me everything," Sirius said as he gave me a quite serious look. He had noticed over the last couple days, since Divinitations class with the Dream Reading, that I had been off. This was also the final day before the small Holiday, and thus we needed to talk before I went home.

"I'm growing rather nervous, Sirius," I said, okay to use his first name since no one else was around, "What if He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is there? What if they force me to join? What if I don't, and they use the imperious curse on me so that I will obey? What if they kill me for not wanting to join?" My fears came out faster than what my mind could process, and both of my hands became twisted among my hair, my palms pressing into my eyes, "I'm scared Sirius. I'm not a Slytherin, and I'm not a Gryffindor. I _am_ a Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw's aren't suppose to be facing this stuff."

"Voldemort doesn't care what house you're in, he'll make your life a living hell no matter what," Sirius shrugged, myself flinching at the sound of the name. "He affects all of us, no matter what. It's just what's on the inside that matters the most," he said placing his own hand over his heart, "If you are scared, he will be able to sense it, and he will use it. It will manifest inside him and it feeds him to grow. On the other hand, if you show you are not scared, he will try to intimidate you, and if you do not coward to him, he will try to break you unless you are solely dependant on him, and will obey everything he says without second thought."

"What he does is wrong," I frowned, "Killing people, torturing Muggles, he's all about blood purity!"

"And do you know that he, himself, is not a pure blood?" Sirius asked me.

I paused, thinking about it, "No, I didn't," I looked up at Sirius, "He's not even a pureblood and he's doing this!? How incriminating! That is something he should be ashamed of! Strutting around like he's some pure blood when he's only some _half_ blood."

"Whoa, now, Athena, you're sounding a bit Slytherin there," Sirius said resting a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down."

"I'm sorry," I breathed out, "It's just... it makes no sense!"

"Most things don't," Sirius frowned as he looked towards the sky, "It looks like it's about to rain again. We should head inside."

I nodded, agreeing. Sirius pulled me into a quick hug as we stood up, kissing the top of my head, "Don't be scared, I'm always here for you."

I nodded once more against him before we parted and headed down the staircase to head back towards the Hogwarts front. We had gotten about half way there when I spotted a group of Slytherins. I cursed silently to myself as I felt Sirius tense slightly next to me. We tried to keep unseen by Slytherins, to keep hold of my reputation as a noble pureblood, and to the fact that I wasn't some girl that Sirius got at whenever he wanted.

We had a couple encounters with them over the years, but it was usually inside Hogwarts, and we would merely say that it was a passing of words, or some simple thing as that. But walking around the castle together, we could not say we were just passing words, or a book that one had left in their previous class when they went in to it.

"My, my, look who it is," came the sneer of seventh year Slytherin, I knew him as Julius Monroe, just a pure blood, no noble status.

Among his group was Caroline Short, Zulema Cordova, Severus Snape, and Anthony Call, all seventh year Slytherins. Zulema was the precious princess among the Slytherins, her noble status in Spain carried over as she transferred to Hogwarts when her father became an ambassator to England her fourth year. Caroline Short was a half blood, but ran away her third year to live with the Calls, a pure blood family that was sure to damage her parents once she was freed completely. Caroline lost her parents within the last year, her sob story so fake, that even the Hufflepuffs didn't believe it. Severus Snape was another half blood, but he cherished his mothers blood completely. He was the target for James Potter, for Severus Snape and Lily Evans were, at one point, best friends. Anthony Call, a pure blood from Italy, that attempted to hold himself as a noble, but was merely the living decendant of a servant to the Greek lords.

"I see your vision must be getting clear after that bubble head charm last week," Sirius smirked at Julius, "Or else I don't think it would be possible for you to clarify me as Regulus or Sirius."

"Don't even try to pretend your anything more than a pathetic blood traitor, Black!" Anthony Call shot, his temper rising quickly, his wand quickly in his hand.

Before I could react, Sirius had stepped forward, his wand raised up, and a shield charm all ready up as three spells were shot from the three boys in the group. It amazed me at his speed and reaction time. I stumbled momentarily to get my wand, knowing full well that Sirius, although a Gryffindor and the other two girls, he would not attack them unless they were his family blood.

I drew my wand out and turned to the two girls who were merely watching, their eyes dancing with amusement as Sirius fought against the three seventh year Slytherins. Zulema's eyes turned to me, "You wish to duel, little Ravenclaw?"

I had to admit, I was not as good as Sirius in dueling, nor probably any experienced Slytherin who was probably a Death Eater already, and a year ahead of me, with more knowledge. This was only going to end badly. I could already tell.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ I am not JKR and I do not own HP.  
_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you again to my brother for being an editor. Also remember the change from Seth to Riley. Thank you to my reviewer, I don't want to misspell your screen name, so forgive me! haha you can go check out her review, and her stories, because she's wicked awesome like that. :) I have up to chapter five completed, and they are all going through the process of being edited, so hopefully I'll be getting those out to you soon.  
Coming up in the next chapter is the beginning of Spring Break. Can you imagine facing your mother? haha how about statin all the facts? What about a trip to Diagon Alley with Sirius Black? :) Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

April 12th

The wind picked up drastically, the chill of the air stinging my face lightly as I walked out of King's Cross station. The house elf had returned it back home while I was to go with the Blacks to their house where I would Floo home. I remained silent as I walked outside where a car was waiting with Mrs and Mr Black. I wasn't sure how my mother would react to what had happened the previous day, but I knew when I got back to school, I had two weeks detention with Sirius, and the six Slytherins.

A sigh escaped me as I looked down at the carpeted flooring in the car. Regulus was sitting next to me as the ministry driver drove us to the Black's house on Grimmauld Place. I glanced up and over to Regulus who's lip was vaguely cut, but his facade was full in place, his look was plain and placid. He didn't seem to be affected by what had happened. I closed my eyes and sat back against the seat, resting my head on the side of the car.

The car ride was a deep silent, the light hum of the Muggle radio playing out as the car rumbled against the ground. The engine was the loudest, and as it stopped at the streets, the rumble grew louder as the car sat in a single place before the light. I opened my eyes and glanced outside, seeing a lot of people walking around the street. London was in full swing in the evening, but it was a Saturday.

The car pulled up in front of numbers 11 and 13 as we all pulled ourselves from the car, making our way to stand in front of them. I remembered the place easily, _Number 12_. It was a good minute later before the house appeared, and the four of us entered through the front door. The place was set up nicely, although the dark aura of the place still hung in place, as it had for years.

I heard the soft sound of movement from the living room arm chair. I paused in the hallway, my body tensing as I knew that it was not Kreacher, their house elf. Something was heavy that moved across the floor. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep and silent breath as I realized what it was- a snake. A very large snake.

Regulus stopped before walking into me, "What's wrong?" he asked under his breath, obviously unaware that someone was in the other room. I didn't speak, I didn't think it was possible for me to speak. He set a hand on my shoulder, and I could tell then that he could feel how tense I had grown. "_Athena_..." he ushered me, "You can't just stay here."

I glanced at up at him from over my shoulder, "_He's_ here, Regulus."

Regulus nodded slightly. He must have known. I turned back to face forward, Regulus giving me a light push to make my legs start to walk once more. He guided me into the living room after his parents and I saw out of the corner of my eye the handsome, once known as, Tom Riddle, who most called _The Dark Lord_. He had dark brown hair, curled softly, and his skin was rather pale, and his eyes seemed dull, but with some form of passion for what he was pursuing. This was the one that many feared, and I could clearly see why.

I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breath which had took to a rapid pace with my heart when I caught sight of him. After I felt I had enough control over myself, I opened my eyes, and turned to him, my hazel eyes meeting his dark brown, blood shot, and snake like eyes. I wasn't sure if you were suppose to look at him in the eyes, but I now knew that I would no longer be able to suppress the horrors of my thoughts from the last time I met him, although then, it was about midnight and I had been in bed for a good three hours and was not fully aware of what was going on around me.

"Miss Snow, it's been a while," he said curtly as he rose from his chair, myself unable to peel my eyes off of him. He was a half blood, and yet he acted like he was some noble status, calling me by that name. It was better than him calling me by my first name, that would seem to intimate, and he didn't know me like that, nor was he apart of my house and knew me as such.

I inclined my head, letting him know that I was aware of his presence, and that I was not going to speak until he asked me a direct question. To speak before anything else, I may have spoken out of turn, and in a flash I would have been killed. My hand found it's way to my hair, my dark auburn locks looking near black in the dim light of the flames from the fire place.

"I'm well aware that you know why I'm here, Miss Snow," He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named stated, and I wanted to just step back, walk out of the room, but I forced myself to stay in place. Regulus had taken a spot leaning against the fire place near me, and my eyes flickered over to him momentarily, my anger a little upset with him about knowing this and not saying anything.

"I was not aware that you would be here today, Sir," I told him politely, "I had thought in my mind I would not be meeting with you until I was of age."

"Plans have prevented me from arriving on your birthday, Miss Snow, and I had arranged to meet with you today," he told me. I was hesitant, was he to expect me to join right here and now?

"Sir, if you will forgive me," I said after a moment of silence, "If you expect me to join today, sir, I am not ready. I had wished to speak to my parents before hand, and the only way that would have been possible is when I arrived home today. Discussing such matters through post would be most ridiculous, and while I was attending school, I would not have been able to meet with my parents without being under the impression of suspicion from Dumbledore, or any other that would be on his side.

"Thus, I had hoped that these few days would be with the safety of my home, and with the presense of my family," I told him, "Is there a time on a later day that we are able to meet, Sir?"

He rose from the chair and crossed the room to me. I could see a flicker of annoyance in Walburga Black's eyes, disapproving of my choice of words. Orion Black looked almost approving of what I said, thinking it was reasonable. Regulus must have come to him before he had joined, and liked the thought of being able to talk things through, to know what was to be expected.

"A very good point, Miss Snow," he told me as he took my left hand and raised it up, "And I am pleased to know that you have considered all of this, most join blindly, and fully into it, unaware of what to expect. You have an intellect that is most admired, Miss Snow.

"I see now, why you have been placed in Ravenclaw. A Slytherin heart, indeed, resides inside you, but your mind, so well layed out and a mind great at thinking things through. You will be far great in our cause, Miss Snow, you will be able to relay our message better than any other," he rested his hands on my shoulders, and I swore my heart stopped for that moment as my hand hung in the air momentarily before falling back to my side.

He wasn't to tall, but he was tall in a way, about the same height as Sirius, and with the proximity of him so close to me, I could see then, as I gazed up into his eyes, that they were more snake-like than what I had thought. Slits in each, his eyes a strange copper, and the darkness was below his eyes, obvious from a lack of sleep. I could tell from this moment that at one point in time, when he was my age, up until probably his plans had come into full, he was probably the most handsome man in his years.

My mind had drawn blank with how close he was and everything he had said. He thought that I was intellegent, why shouldn't he? I was a Ravenclaw after all. I could feel some sort of pride in myself over his words, and although his cause was something I should support due to my status of as a noble class witch, there was something odd in the way he was going about it.

"Now, I shall let you leave to your home," he said stepping away from me, and gesturing towards the fire place. "Talk to your parents, and before you leave back to school, we shall meet once more."

I nodded, my eyes glancing over to the fire place, "Thank you, Sir."

* * *

When I sat down at the dining room table, my hazel eyes found my mother matching ones. She was delicately placed, leaning against the marble topped counter in our country side home, her beige skin seemed rather toned more than during the winter, meaning that she had escaped to the islands while I was at school. Her blond top had been sun dyed, giving her many different tones, lighter and darker, making her almost appear American.

Her lips pursed together, "You're still alive, I see, and yet no mark upon your arm," she began, "You did not turn him down did you?"

"Had I turned down the Dark Lord, Mother, I would not be sitting in front of you here and now," I said, examining her long sleeved Muggle looking turtle neck top, the black contrasting greatly with her hair. The black, of course, made her appear more lean and thinner, something I knew my mother prided on, her body. "I am to meet with him in a couple days, but first I had asked to speak to you and father before I made my final decision. I wished to know what was expected, and what I would be doing. I am not one to rush into something so great until I have the facts and details layed out before me. You have known me long enough to not expect anything less."

"And he has granted you this, apparently," she said curtly, her hazel eyes looking an almost radiant green. She leaned forward more, the mug of hot chocolate in her hand steaming between us. "What is it that you wish to know, Athena? Why you have been chosen before others to join, although you are not a Slytherin?"

"I have thought of that, yes," I nodded, "But I have all ready come up with a sufficient answer that you nor father can deny.

"You wish for me to join, my knowledge is great, and my mind far superior. Had I not to join the Dark Lord and his cause, I would surely have gone to Dumbledore, his enemy, and something that you, nor the Dark Lord wish for," I told her, "To think that my intellect could be anywhere else but with the cause that you are so dearly for would be obscured. I am most sure this is what you had thought, and thus, before asking me for my choice or if I wish to live my own life, you sold your own child's life away.

"All that you had ever wanted was for blood purity to rule over all, for the muggles and muggle borns to be punished, to half the half bloods realize that they are below us in every way, and to have those of pure status, but not of noble status as us, to feel they are inferior to us. With my thought pattern, you were sure that I would easily persuade all to follow the Dark Lord, hence why father inconspicuously have placed me on an inter-ship starting this summer in the hope that I will grow my way into the ranks of the Ministry and be one on the inside.

"Had I not been smart enough to see all this, I would have easily allowed myself to be placed in Slytherin, and to do as you wish," I paused, my mother had arched an eyebrow, apparently unaware of all that I had knew. "I am also rather keen to know that since you have thus ruined my life by selling my soul to him, I have no choice but to feign my allience until I am killed for not obeying all laws in which the Dark Lord has placed on your _kind_," I sniffed the word with disgrace. "You have given me life into this world, I am aware. To say that you can easily take it, is of course, in my mind. You will not, however, attack your own daughter, one in which you wish so dearly to continue yours and your husbands name and line. You do not wish to be so ashamed of a child as the Blacks have, and yet they merely disowned Sirius. Had I down the same, and had you not appeared so accepting, I would surely be living with some blood traitor, or worse, a Muggleborn and her family."

Before my mother could say anything more, I spoke up, "As glad as I am that I am not in that situation, I am still ashamed that you have done such a thing to me. You don't worry anything about where you're going to be, who you're going to impress, and most importantly, how you're going to run your child's life. A rule to all that is to not allow your child to become superior than you in any way or form," I paused, watching her mutely for a moment before continuing, "I am telling you this now. It was never my intention to join the Dark Lord, nor was it to start at the Ministry. I had wished to live a passive life, and maybe even go to New Zealand for an exploration or two. My life as I had dreamed it, will never come true, I am aware of that. I also am aware that am I ever to bare a child, I will not do to her as you have done to me."

I stood up from the chair, "I am sorry to have to tell you all this. I know you are truly loyal to him, and thus I have nothing more to say other than I will be loyal as well. The thought of death will loom with me for a lifetime, and soon, I know he shall fall. Just know, at that point, he will no longer be my lord, and you will no longer be my mother. Death comes to all of us at some point in time. No one is immortal."

I turned and left the dining room and left up to my own room. I could hear the crash of the mug that had been in my mothers hand as she threw it harshly against the ground, her calls to our house elf to "clean up this mess this instant!"

I smirked, my mother was so easy to get under the skin of. She only wished to raise up in the social status, and not care how she got it. It was sad that her own envy and greed had got a hold of her as such, but it was, to me, a key element in my relationship with her. Also the fact that I knew about the affair she had held with the Ministers assistant, she tried to remove it from my memory, but with a couple turns of illegal magic, the memory was safe in a vile for my own keeping.

My father was much different than my mother. He knew how to keep control of his emotions, and he was one to fear. My third year Winter Holiday, Sirius had come over one day while my parents were out, and my father saw him leaving that night. The next time he saw Sirius, he threatened to kill him off permanently from the life which he lived. His parents, of course, had no objections. Ever since that day, my father had always watched over me, rather closely.

When I stepped into my room, it looked nearly untouched. My blue and silver sheets sitting in perfect place, my bed perfectly made. Hanging around my walls were pictures, moving and some frozen in place. Decorating one wall was a wizard actor that Helen insisted I got into. I have thus hidden that he has become my favorite, and that his decorating one of my walls was basically to please her. One another wall held the large sun room window. The deep green curtains contrasted with the blue linen, but they had been there since I was born, my parents had subjected me to Slytherin colors, something I still liked. Green was a great color on me, much better than blue, but blue was my house.

By my bed was my nightstand. Upon opening it, I saw the letter, my first Hogwarts letter that I had received on my eleventh birthday. It was clumpled and a little torn, but that was only from it being stuffed in jackets, robes, and books over the years, and now it lied in its place. Beneathe it was a small picture book that I had received from the Blacks for my eleventh birthday. It contained pictures from when I was a child. Most containing Regulus, since Sirius was, at the time, a disgrace to the family.

Flipping through the book, I sat on my bed, it giving a small creak as my weight seemed so foreign to it. I stopped on one page, it was all the kids. I was eight in the picture. Regulus was on one side of me, Sirius on the other, his nine year head looking around rather adventurous before looking back to the camera, a grin plainly seen on his face. Behind us were Bellatrix and Narcissa, Andromeda absent due to her leaving and marrying a Muggleborn. She was at the time of the picture, pregnant with her child. I had seen her once, a metamorphmagi child.

I brought myself back to the picture before me. I looked at it, my expression in it looked so set, as if any other emotion was non exsistant. My smile looked so faux to me, I was amazed my parents had come to believe it. Next to me, Regulus' lips stayed in a perfect line, his eyes looking rather curious to his brother behaiver, but non the less, stayed focused on the camera. We seemed so trained then, no wonder why were had our souls signed to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

A light shudder ran down my spine as I quickly closed the book and stuffed it in the drawer once more as I looked up right as my door opened.

Tall, nearly half a foot over six, broad shouldered, aristocratic features, graying hair that was pulled in a tight, slicked back tie on his neck, narrowed black beads for eyes, his eye brows looking twice to big for his face, and his mustache looking like an alive caterpillar as his lips twitched into a rather unappealing sneer. He wore nice black robes, the silver coat on his breast signifying his high status in the Ministry. It had been three months since I was last encountered with him, "Father," I said simply, "Is something wrong?"

I rose from my bed as he took three steps towards me, "_You_..." he seethed, "How _dare_ you talk to your mother that way!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Father," I told him with a rather undertone of a smug, but I feigned an innocent and emotionless facade.

"You will be loyal to the Dark Lord, you will do which is asked of you, and you will not put shame on our family name!" he said approaching me rapidly. My father was a good foot taller than me, and about two of me wide. Overall, he was a rather intimating man. Even I was afraid of him, "You are to not see that blood traitor Black anymore either. You're friendship with him has now ended!"

My eye brows raised into my hairline as I stared at him, "And who's to say that when I return to school I will not secretly meet with him, father?" I challenged.

"Who said anything about you returning to school?" he asked with a quirk in his voice.

"Because, although many Death Eaters are all ready at Hogwarts, all are in Slytherin, and thus, none can get close to Dumbledore or his serving for the good, Gryffindors," I shrugged, "Unless, of course, you would rather me _not_be an asset to the Dark Lord, which I don't think he would be very pleased with," I stated, knowing this was a true factor, "If I were to immediately cut off any and all connections with Sirius or any other non-Slytherin counter part, me being a Death Eater would be easily stated, and I will be killed, or worse, sent to Azkaban to rot for years and ruin our good name."

My father paused for a moment, "You are right, I suppose," he frowned, "But to speak to your mother in that way, and about the Dark Lord... You will be punished for this."

"I am sure of it," I inclined my head, "But I grow weary from my journy today, and wish to rest. You may punish me to what you see fit in the morning. A good night is what we all need."

I watched him closely as he turned and left my room, the dark feeling of this weeks events looming over my head as I sat back down on my bed with a heavy sigh. This was not going to be a very pleasant week, and it was all ready starting off badly.

* * *

April 15th

A rain came the previous night, much to the dislike of my cousin who came to stay with us for the week until my birthday celebration was over. Cynthia was not one to get wet, and she even hated to bathe because of the water. She was always scared of them, and her poor old mother was practically a mere-person, living in the water, and was in great disappointment when Cynthia did not wish to go near the water.

"The swelling _is_ going to go down by Friday evening right?" Cynthia asked me as I sat on the window sill, pulling out some of my unfinished homework for the break.

"It should," I said, my hand brushing against the side of my face that was still swullen from Sunday, "Punishment for anything is nothing compared to what could happen if I crossed paths with a Slytherin," I shrugged.

"I heard about that," Cynthia told me, "Noble from Spain, right?"

"How did you hear about it?" I asked her, looking up from the parchment in front of me.

"Word spreads, Marius heard from Anthony Call," she shrugged, "And Marius _is_ my husband after all, so one would assume I would hear these things."

"So then you know what happened?" I asked her as I tried to focus on my potions essay.

"Not exactly, except that you took on two seventh year Slytherin girls, one being of Noble status, and you came out alive," she told me, her black eyes scanning me.

"Amazingly enough," I huffed, "Had Regulus not shown up..."

"Regulus Black?" Cynthia chimed in, "What a charming boy." I glared at her, if she had wished for me to tell a story, she shouldn't interrupt. "Go on."

"I was with Sirius, we were on our way back to the castle-"

"What were you two doing? I know of Sirius' reputation!" Cynthia said with a mischief in her eyes.

"We were talking. Sirius is the closest thing I have to a best friend," I frowned, "Which is rather disappointing."

"I know, because then your stuck in that friend area, and Sirius is such a flirt," she sighed, "Even if he is a Blood Traitor, he's a Black, and I don't know a single Black who hasn't had their beauty match by any."

"You're such a child molester," I rolled my eyes, one of the couch pillows being thrown my way. "Besides, as handsome as Sirius is, he is just my friend. His friends have been trying to set us together, those ungrateful Gryffindors."

"Ugh, Gryffindors, just as bad as Hufflepuffs," Cynthia complained, "I was so fortunate that both Marius and I landed in Slytherin. Our loyalties were never questioned."

"I am aware of that," I sighed, "But as a Ravenclaw..."

"And of Noble status..." Cynthia added, and it was silent as we both took it in. "Are you scared? Have you made up your mind?"

"The world, to most, is divided between good and Death Eater," I began, "For others like ourselves, it is between Death Eater and Death. I don't know about you, but I don't think a death certificate should be coming with my name on it any time soon."

"So you've sold yourself," Cynthia breathed out.

"No," I shook my head, a slight amusement playing in my tone, "My parents sold me."

Cynthia nodded, understanding, "I'm sorry."

"I've come to accept it. I've come to see that I am a Noble Pure Blood, one cannot expect less. I will serve the Dark Lord as I see fit, not to what he sees fit, not to what my parents see fit. I am not some witless Slytherin that follows him blindly. No one is immortal, Cynthia, and I will prove that to the fools who think that their precious Dark Lord is."

I closed my book with my parchment, knowing I would not be getting this done any time soon, "I'm going to take a walk."

"Where too?" Cynthia asked quickly, "You're going to leave me here alone? While it's raining?"

"You can manage," I shrugged, "And you don't need to know where I'm going."

Cynthia frowned but said nothing more as I grabbed my winter cloak and pulled the hood over my head as I left through the front door. I walked through the rain for a bit before I stopped, hearing the noise of someone Apparating. I turned to see who I was expecting. I smiled and inclined my head slightly, my hair falling into place to cover the swelling that I had attempted to hide with some make up.

"Sirius," I breathed as he stepped towards me.

"I got your owl this morning," he said with a frown, "Where do you want to go?"

"Away from here for this moment," I told him as he grabbed my hand and before I knew it, he had Apparated away and to the Leaky Cauldron. I landed with a soft plop onto the cold stone floor. I looked around, my hood still upon my head as he led me through the back, waving to Tom, the bar tender, as he made our way towards the back to reach Diagon Alley. "Potter and the rest of your lot isn't around, are they?"

"No, Peter stayed at Hogwarts, and so did Remus. James is at his parents house. They're spoiling him, and I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron as to not burden the Potters this week," he told me as we walked towards no where in particular, "Now tell me," he stopped as he turned away from the busy streets and outside some old abandoned shops. His hands reached up and pushed down my hood, pushing back my hair, "When did this happen and who did it?"

He tilted my chin to the side and skywards for a better look as his other hand pushed back my hair carefully, as to not touch it. "It's a couple days old, and I brought it on myself, Sirius," I told him, my eyes darting around, making sure no one that would do damage was around.

Sirius lowered my chin again and pulled my hood back over my head, "Best to not let you be seen like this," he said before lowering his voice more, "or with me."

"You know I don't mean for it to be that way," I frowned, my fear of being seen with Sirius outside of school unnerved me. "When he is gone, I know that it will no longer matter."

"It should have never mattered," he sighed, shaking his head, "We all make mistakes..."

"For you, life is about good and Death Eater, for me it's Death Eater or Death, and somehow, I think being dead does little help in bringing down him. Forgive me as I say this, but my life sucks," I said with a small bit amusement trailing out of my voice, "It's not mistakes, it's life."

"Lily told me that once," Sirius mused as he stepped out of the rain and under the awning of one of the closed shops, "She said that life is about what we do, mistakes and all."

"When did she say this? After she confessed her love to James Potter?" I teased as I looked up at his through my hood, his grey eyes looking off in the distance past me. Some mystic light seemed to dance about them as he glanced down at me with a smirk playing at his lips. I realised then, "She did, didn't she!" I couldn't help but laugh, a pure, fun laugh. One that I hadn't had in what felt like forever, not sense the ominous feelings and fears I've had over the last month.

"Don't tell her I told you that," he said in a hushed tone, though his voice was filled with great amusement. I suppose he hadn't heard me so laughing care free in a while too, and it was nice, but then it brought back the pain of reality, of what was happening.

"Sirius, I'm scared," I stated, "My birthday is this Friday, and I've met with him _once_ this week alone!"

"What?!" Sirius said, startled by the sudden change of topic, "You met with _Voldemort_?"

"I didn't know I was going too! I mean, I was suppose to go to Number 12 and Floo home, but instead, I go there and he's there, and I talked my way through him, and got home without being branded a Death Eater!" I felt myself shaking a bit, the memory I wasn't to fond of. "By the time I return to Hogwarts, Sirius, I'm going to be one of them... a Death Eater." My words trailed out nearly silently, my fears relating through them.

"I don't think I can do it," I said looking up at him, "Sirius, I am not one of them, I never have been!"

"We both were one of them, Athena," Sirius told me, "Think about it. The way we were raised, we were born to be one."

"But you escaped! Why couldn't I?" I asked him, turning and walking out into the rain, "Why did I have to be placed in Ravenclaw?"

"Well, would you rather be in Gryffindor or Slytherin? Or worse, Hufflepuff?" Sirius asked me.

"I'm not brave, Gryffindor would maul me, and Slytherin..." I paused at the shudder went visibly down my spine, "I cannot imagine myself as one..."

"Nor can I, and thus why I am not one," Sirius said as he leaned against the wall behind me, "Why don't you just run away?"

"It's not that easy, Sirius!" I cried out, "I will be killed for not joining. It really is death or Death Eater!"

"It doesn't have to be," Sirius said walking over and touching my shoulders, my eyes shooting up towards his, a flash of the Dark Lord passing through my mind. Sirius was standing just like he had been at Grimmauld Place. I stumbled back, staring at Sirius, "What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know Sirius," I breathed out, "I'm going mental here!"

"No, you're not," Sirius said sternly, "Don't ever say that."

Something caught the corner of my eye, two people walking around the corner from Knockturn alley. Narrowing, I moved behind Sirius, to make sure they couldn't see me. Sirius glanced over his shoulder to see who it was, catching their attention. I cursed silently as I heard Anthony Call's voice, "Hey look who it is, Snape."

"A lost little Black sheep," the greasy haired seventh year prefect stated.

"Who's that with him? Some mistress, I see," Anthony Call sneered, "No matter where you are, Black, you're always going to be a little whore among the women."

I blushed a deep crimson, nearly as dark as my hair as I tried to look the other way, stay hidden. "Sirius, don't do anything," I whispered sharply as I grabbed his arm to stop him from pulling out his wand, "You can't draw attention to me."

"Listening like a dog now, are you Black?" Anthony Call laughed, "Stay boy, stay! Good boy!"

A noise that sounded much like a growl came from Sirius' throat as he turned towards Anthony Call and Severus Snape. Of course, they were seventeen, eighteen years old, and could easily use magic legally. Poor little me, sixteen for another couple days, can't use magic without getting caught. Although, it is Diagon Alley, and the Ministry couldn't tell if it was underaged or legal aged magic, it was best not to for the sake of not getting caught.

Next thing I knew, Sirius' wand was raised, along with Anthony and Severus' and a silent battle pursued on before me, and I just stood their dumbly watching them. This was the second time within this last week that a little house rivalry battle had taken on before me, and I was thankful that the Spanish Noble wasn't around for me to querrel with. These battles, however, never turned out good in the end.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long. I swore I had posted this and the following two chapters. I'll get those out in the next couple days! I was trying to figure out why I had only 3 reviews for this story! haha. Well, any thoughts? It's so weird, this writing, and it's different than how I've been writing recently. Although my new writing isn't the best, to be honest. I'm just not on beat right now. Well, I'll update tomorrow and the day after. :)


End file.
